Black Eyes
by cinderella9056
Summary: Alcazar is winning against the Corinthos-Morgan Organization & if Sonny and Jason don't find out who Black Eyes (Leader of Asian Gangs) is & get the Asian Gangs support they are going to lose against Alcazar. They are shocked when they learn who Black Eyes really is. Will she help them? Will the Asian Gangs support Sonny & Jason and at what cost to Robin, Jason, Sam & Patrick?
1. Chapter 1

BLACK EYES

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in 2007

CHAPTER ONE

Jason and Sonny were talking about Alcazar and that he was going to take over the Corinthos-Morgan organization if they didn't get some help from the Asian Gangs but, they hated Corinthos and Morgan and had for years. They used to support the Corinthos-Morgan organization but that was years ago.

Jason and Sonny got a tip as to who Black Eyes was and Spinelli was on the computer trying to track her down. The only thing they knew is Black Eyes was a female and she was the leader for the Asian Gangs. Jason and Sonny was talking about forming an alliance with Black Eyes giving her whatever she wanted. If they didn't get her support they would die.

Spinelli runs into the room.

"Did you find out who Black Eyes is?" Sonny wanted to know.

A shocked Spinelli says "Yes, I have, I just don't believe what I found out though, but I did find out who Black Eyes is."

"What is her name Spinelli?" Jason asks.

"Her name is Dr. Robin Scorpio. She is Black Eyes."

Jason and Sonny yell, "What!?"

"It can't be." Jason said.

"Yes it is true, Robin Scorpio is Black Eyes."

"Spinelli, Robin can't be Black Eyes. She is a doctor. She would never be part of the Asian Gangs. She hates the organization."

"She may hate the organization but she is still Black Eyes. Stone Cold, Godfather, one of you call her and ask her if she is Black Eyes."

"Sonny, call Robin and have her come here to the house. That is the only way we will know for sure is if she comes here so we can talk to her."

"Alright." Sonny calls the hospital and asks to speak to Robin and Epiphany tells him that she is doing rounds and Sonny leaves message that he needs to talk to her and it is urgent that he see her today.

A laughing Patrick and Robin come up to the station and Leyla is mad and hurt that Patrick was with Robin laughing with her. Epiphany tells Robin that she has a message from Sonny Corinthos.

Patrick, who was trying to ignore Leyla who was trying to get his attention on her, looked away from Leyla when Epiphany said Sonny Corinthos left a message for Robin.

Patrick, was trying to get Robin to not have the AI done and come back to him had a bad feeling about this.

"Robin, just ignore Sonny Corinthos and whatever he wants." Patrick said.

"I can't do that. Epiphany, I'll be in the on call room."

Patrick watches as she walks away. Robin and Patrick were going out tonight to the MC to talk about what happened between them and hopefully to start over, which is what Patrick wanted. A new start. He turned and told Leyla that he and Robin were getting back together and she ran away crying.

Robin sat in the on call room and called Sonny.

Sonny answered the phone hoping it was Robin. "Corinthos."

"Sonny, its Robin. What do you want?"

"I need you to come to Greystone Manor as soon as you can. I really need to talk to you. It is urgent that you come here now. Please Robin?"

Robin knows that it is something serious and decides to call her assistant to come take over for her at the hospital and go see Sonny, "Alright Sonny this better be good I am going to get my assistant to finish out my day and I will be there shortly."

"Thank you, Robin. See you soon." Sonny says.

"Bye." Robin said and walks back to the nurse's station and tells Epiphany to page her assistant for her.

Patrick tries to get Robin's attention but Robin is wondering what is going on with Sonny.

Patrick finally said loudly, "Robin, what time do you want me to pick you up tonight?" He says that just as Monica and Alan arrive at the nurse's station and her assistant Amy soon arrives.

Monica and Alan look at each other when they hear what Patrick has to say. They hoped that Robin was not getting involved with Patrick again but it sure sounded like she was.

"Patrick, I don't know. I will have to call you later, after I find out what is going on with Sonny and why he wants to see me."

"Robin, what is going on?" Alan asks.

"Alan, I have to leave. Sonny called me and said it was urgent that I come to Greystone Manor now. I don't know what is going on but I need to go find out. I have a bad feeling about this so I need to go find out for myself what is going on. I am done with rounds for now and my assistant Amy will take care of anything else that needs to be done."

"You feel this is urgent?" Alan asked.

"Yes."

"Then go ahead and go."

"Thank you Alan." Robin said and signs out. She went to her locker for her purse and med bag and checks and makes sure she has everything she needs in it. She quickly changes and walks to the elevator and takes it down to the parking garage unlocks her car and gets in and heads to Sonny's.

Please let me know what you think of this story in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

BLACK EYES

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in 2007

Thank you all for sticking with me while life got in the way

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

"Thank you Alan." Robin said and signs out. She went to her locker for her purse and med bag and checks and makes sure she has everything she needs in it. She quickly changes and walks to the elevator and takes it down to the parking garage unlocks her car and gets in and heads to Sonny's.

Sonny and Jason are pacing while Spinelli sits watching them. Carly and Sam arrive and walk into the den. Carly and Sam both wonder why Sonny and Jason are pacing.

Sam asks "What's going on?"

Sonny asks Carly and Sam "What are you two doing here?"

"We are here to talk about Jason and my wedding, Sonny. We need to make some decisions. We only have two weeks until Jason and I get married. We have to finalize everything now."

"Go do it somewhere else, we are waiting on someone."

"Who are you waiting for?" Sam wants to know having a bad feeling.

Max comes in and announces "Robin Scorpio is here, Boss."

"Let her in. Now Sam and Carly I need you to leave. We have business with Robin."

"No." Both girls say just as Robin enters the room.

"Why did you call me, Sonny? What was so urgent?"

"Hang on Robin, this is business Sam and Carly please leave. If you don't I will have you both removed from this room." Sonny says.

"Sonny we need to talk to Jason about the wedding."

"No, not now. Now get out." Jason said and the two of them leave glaring at Robin.

"What is going on? Why am I here?" Robin said.

"We found out that you are Black Eyes."

"Black Eyes. How did you find out?"

"Spinelli. We got a lead and then Spinelli used his computer and found out. You really are Black Eyes head of the Asian Gangs?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Robin asked. "You have put me in danger. No one was ever supposed to find out that I am Black Eyes."

"You are in danger now?"

"Yes, you have put me in danger. As long as no one knew who Black Eyes is I could just live my life as I see fit, but now if you found out Alcazar can too and kill me."

"I'm sorry, Robin, I never meant to endanger you. I need help from Black Eyes. Robin, if Alcazar takes over the territory he will bring drugs and all kinds of things into this town and destroy it nowhere will be safe."

"What do you need from me?"

"If there was an alliance between us and the Asian Gangs then we can beat Alcazar so we need the Asian Gangs to side with us.

"I can't ask them to side with you, they hate drugs, but they will side with Alcazar."

"Why?" Sonny didn't understand that, he knew that the Asian Gangs hated drugs like he did.

"You lost favor and became enemies with the Asian Gangs when you threw me out of your lives and turned your back on me. The Asian Gangs were angry especially when there were no guards put on me when I left here after being with you Jason for three years. They wanted to start a war against you then, but I convinced them not to kill you two and Carly which took an awful lot of persuading to keep them from killing you. They will never side with you. You have ignored me and been downright cold to me since I've been back and the Asian Gangs have seen this, they will not side with you."

"There is no way of getting them to side with us?" Robin shook her head no. "We lost. Alcazar will kill us then."

"Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"Asian Quarter."

"Robin, they will kill us if we go there."

"No, not as long as you are with me." Robin tells them, and takes out her phone and calls someone and all they hear is her side of the conversation. She asks whoever it is to get the leaders together at the restaurant for a meeting.

Robin tells us, "Come on we have no time to waste let's go."

Sonny and Jason start to follow her and she sees Spinelli and tells him, "Get up Spinelli you are coming too."

Sonny and Jason look at each other and Jason motions for the kid to come too. "Are we taking the limo or your car?"

"My SUV. Just the four of us enter the Asian Quarter, two bodyguards can come with. They do not say a word unless asked a question nor do you three. Show respect for the people you meet. Bow your head to me when speaking."

"Got it." Sonny motions for Max and Milo who gets in the back.

They all get in Robin's SUV and she drives them into the Asian Quarter and you can see people looking at the SUV and bowing. They realized that these people respected Robin that she was their leader even though she was not Asian. She pulled up in front of a restaurant. They all got out and made their way inside where the people in the restaurant who saw her got up and bowed to her.

She told Max and Milo to sit and have some food, that it is delicious, the buffet especially was good.

She told Jason, Sonny and Spinelli to follow her and she walked into the back room and went to the end and pulled a lever and she motioned them to follow her which they did.

What they saw when they came out was unbelievable, it was a big underground room and there were several men there and they stood up when Robin entered the room and she went to take her seat at the head of the table. One of the men that stood behind the people at the table got the three of them chairs to sit in at the head at the table behind Robin.

"Now I called this meeting so that we could all talk about what is going on. Alcazar, wants an alliance with us as does Corinthos and Morgan. Now Alcazar will bring drugs and a whole lot more bad stuff into Port Charles and instead of us having a family town it won't be anymore. Now everyone in this room hates drugs and the Corinthos-Morgan organization will not allow this town to change from a family town. We have not supported Corinthos-Morgan in years since 1999 to be exact and I think it is time that we did, we don't want Alcazar to take over and deal with his organization. Now, I realize that what Corinthos-Morgan did was wrong when they threw me out of their lives but that is personal and this is business. Will you support Corinthos-Morgan? We will be in the other room awaiting your answer."

Robin leads Sonny, Jason and Spinelli out of the room and into another room that is like a living room to await their answer.

"What do we do now?" Spinelli asked.

"We wait. It won't be very long. It never is."

"Who are those people?" Spinelli asked.

"They are the ones who will decide rather Corinthos-Morgan or Alcazar organization will get the Asian Gangs support. My leaving the room with you three shows that they not I would be making the decision. I put it before them and now they have to decide what to do. Have a seat this will take a little time."

"Robin, thank you for arranging this meeting I do appreciate it." Sonny said.

"I don't want drugs to overrun this town so I support you but I don't know if they will." Robin said.

"How are things going at work with Patrick?" Spinelli asked, knowing they had broken up and that Georgie was worried about Robin and what Patrick was doing.

"We are getting along okay in fact I'm having dinner with him tonight."

"After everything you are going to go out with him?"

"I know I shouldn't but I don't know if I should give him one last chance or not. I'm going to listen to what he has to say. It should be good."

The elder came out to get them and says "We have made a decision."

The four of them follow him back in. They take their seats. One of them says, "We have a question before we tell you our decision. How did Corinthos and Morgan find out you are Black Eyes?"

Robin answers "They found a clue as to who I am and Spinelli on his computer found out it was me."

"Alright we have made our decision. This was not an easy decision to make, but we feel that our decision is appropriate. We want Robin safe and now that you have found out that she is Black Eyes she is in danger so to alleviate that danger and for us to support the Corinthos-Morgan organization we want Robin Scorpio and Jason Morgan to marry."

Robin, Sonny, Jason and Spinelli all say "What?!"

"Let me finish, you have five weeks to marry and in that time we will show our support for the Corinthos-Morgan organization. If you do not do this we will support Alcazar and we will put a contract out on you three plus Carly Corinthos, Michael Corinthos III, Morgan Corinthos, and Sam McCall for twenty million, now gentleman and Black Eyes what is it going to be?"

"I am supposed to be getting married to Sam McCall in two weeks." Jason said.

"We know but you will cancel your wedding and marry Robin Scorpio or you all die except for Black Eyes of course."

"Why do you want me to marry Jason?" Robin asked.

"Because you need protection and they need you to get our support. They threw you out of their lives for doing a good thing, an honest thing and that was not right. To correct this mistake an alliance has to be reached. Morgan and you Robin were together for three years and you were tossed out so now they will protect you the only way that you can be protected by them again and that is through marriage and this is the only way that we will accept and help the Corinthos-Morgan organization. So what is it going to be? Will you Mr. Morgan marry Robin Scorpio aka Black Eyes?"

Please let me know what you think of this story or chapter in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

BLACK EYES

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in 2007

CHAPTER THREE

Previously

"Why do you want me to marry Jason?" Robin asked.

"Because you need protection and they need you to get our support. They threw you out of their lives for doing a good thing, an honest thing and that was not right. To correct this mistake an alliance has to be reached. Morgan and you Robin were together for three years and you were tossed out so now they will protect you the only way that you can be protected by them again and that is through marriage and this is the only way that we will accept and help the Corinthos-Morgan organization. So what is it going to be? Will you Mr. Morgan marry Robin Scorpio aka Black Eyes?"

Jason looks at Robin "Yes, I will marry Robin." Jason said.

"That's good, I thought you would see it our way. Robin, Black Eyes will you marry Jason Morgan? For your protection and our support for the Corinthos-Morgan organization?"

Robin looks at Jason and hopes this is the right thing to do. "Yes, I will marry Jason."

"Good, now Black Eyes, you have five weeks to plan and have a wedding. If you two, Robin and Jason are not married we will destroy you and side with Alcazar. We will kill your whole family Jason. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." Jason said, he didn't like the threat to his family, but knew the Asian Gangs were serious and that they could do it.

"Now, Black Eyes, we need to discuss something with you. Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan and Mr. Spinelli would you please step into the room that Black Eyes took you into before." The three of them leave.

The Elder asks, "Black Eyes, you will be protected from Alcazar and from Cedric Bonachelli and we were given some information on him and he is close to finding you and that's another reason we want you to marry Mr. Morgan, he can keep you safe from Cedric and from Alcazar."

"Did you set this up so I would have to marry Jason because I am in danger from Alcazar and Cedric?"

"Yes, we did. We needed you to be protected so we let Mr. Spinelli find out you were Black Eyes. It was the only way we can do it to keep you safe so Cedric and Alcazar can't touch you. I'm sorry if you don't want to marry Mr. Morgan, but you have to it's the only way we can keep you safe."

"I understand and I will marry Jason. How soon will Cedric find out where I am?"

"He knows you left Paris and went to London then to Italy, he lost you there, but it won't take him long to find someone who knows you left then went to Colorado, then to Wyoming, then to Tennessee and finally to New York. We figure that it will take him six-eight weeks and by then you will be married to Mr. Morgan."

"Okay, I understand why I have to marry Jason and we will be married before Cedric finds me. Please keep me posted on where and when I can expect him to find me."

"We will Black Eyes."

"Thank you. Now is there any other business we need to discuss?"

"No, that's it." One of the Elders said.

"Okay, I will get Jason, Sonny and Damien and we will leave so I can get started on my wedding to Jason."

"Good luck, Black Eyes."

"Thanks." Robin walks over to the room that Sonny, Jason and Damien were in and opens the door and motions for them to come with her and they follow her to the wall and she pushes a button and the wall opens and the four of them walk through and they went into the restaurant where Milo and Max are and the man behind the counter hands Robin, Jason, Sonny, Damien, Milo and Max bags of food that the owner personally made for Black Eyes.

He says, "All your favorites, Black Eyes."

"Thank you." Robin says as he bows before her.

They follow Robin to her car and the six of them head to Sonny's house to talk about what happens next. Everyone knows that first Jason has to tell Sam that he is not marrying her and that he is marrying Robin instead. This won't be easy, but Jason knows he has to do it. He has to tell Sam that she has to move out of the Penthouse. Where were Robin and him going to live?

"Robin, do you want to live in one of the penthouses?"

"No, with my parents being alive and working for the WSB again I have to have a secure place to live so I live in a house with bulletproof windows, a gate, two houses on the property and you can do anything you want security wise so you and Spinelli can live there with me."

"I like the idea of leaving the penthouse. I am sick of living there and would love to live in a house instead."

"Thank you, Jason. I appreciate your willingness to live in my house. So thank you and like I said if there is something you want to add to the security of the house just let me know what it is and we will take care of it."

"Robin, you are going to have to have guards again. I hope you realize that. I know it's been eight years since you had to have them and you have been out of our lives and the danger."

"I know I haven't been in yours and Sonny's life for a long time, but I know the rules, I remember them. I will be fine, Jason."

"Okay."

"I just thought of something. We need to stop at a jewelry store and get Robin an engagement ring. Everyone is going to want to see her engagement ring."

Sonny tells Robin who is driving, "Robin, go to Miller Howards so we can get you a ring."

Robin changes direction and heads downtown to where Miller Howards is. She parks the car and six people walk into Miller Howards and the saleslady walks over to them and asks, "What can I help you with today?"

"We are looking for engagement ring and wedding rings." Jason tells the lady.

"Do you want matching wedding bands with the engagement ring?" The saleslady asked.

"Yes." Jason said.

"Okay, this way please." They follow the saleslady and she unlocks a couple glass cases and asks Robin her ring size so she can take out the right trays of engagement rings that has matching wedding bands Robin immediately sees one she like and asks the lady, "I'd like to see the opal and diamond engagement ring."

Jason takes the ring from the saleslady and takes Robin's left hand and puts the ring on her finger to see if it will fit and it does. Jason then tries the men's ring on and it fits so he says to the saleslady. "This is the ring Robin likes so this is the set we are getting."

The saleslady is flabbergasted that set is the most expensive in the store and she tells Jason. "That is the most expensive in the store. Don't you want to know the price?"

"No, I want these rings so here is my card and this is the set Robin likes, so this is the set that I am getting."

"Okay." The saleslady went over to the cash register and adds the three rings up and Robin is shocked at the total and says to Jason "Maybe we should look at the other rings and find something else."

"Robin, this set is what you like and this is the set I am getting for us. They are worth it. They are going to last a long time, don't worry about how much it costs I can afford it as you well know."

"Okay, thank you Jason."

"I didn't do anything." Jason said

"Yes, you did."

"Not really, you are worth it no matter how much they are. You are worth it." Jason said from his heart.

The saleslady hands back his card and signs the receipt.

Jason takes Robin's left hand and admires the ring. Yes it was a good choice. It looked great on Robin's hand. Not too big yet not too small.

The saleslady gave the sack with the two rings and Jason takes Robin's hand in his and leads her out of the store and when the six of them get in Robin's car Jason says. "We need to start acting like a couple in love who can't wait to get married. Spinelli, Sonny, Milo and Max you cannot tell anyone about Robin and the Asian gangs and no one is to know about the reasons that I am marrying Robin. Everyone has to think that we are in love."

"Okay, Stone Cold, I will keep your secret." Spinelli says.

"So will I." Milo says

"Me too." Max said.

Sonny looks at the two of them and knows before too long they would be back together and not pretending. "I've got your backs. I won't say anything. As far as I am concerned you two found each other again. You realized you love each other and that is why you two are getting married."

"Oh, oh Carly and Sam are here." Robin says as she pulls into Greystone Manor.

Jason says. "Oh this is going to be fun. NOT!"

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!

Does anyone remember what the name of the story is where Robin has a broken arm and is doing the nurse's ball it is on the Jason and Robin Forums site.


	4. Chapter 4

BLACK EYES

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: story takes place in 2007

CHAPTER FOUR

Previously

Sonny looks at the two of them and knows before too long they would be back together and not pretending. "I've got your backs. I won't say anything. As far as I am concerned you two found each other again. You realized you love each other and that is why you two are getting married."

"Uh, oh Carly and Sam are here." Robin says as she pulls into Greystone Manor.

Jason says. "Oh this is going to be fun. NOT!"

The six of them start to get out of Robin's car with the food.

Carly and Sam meet them at the front door and wonder where they went for them to be bringing back food in sacks and why with Robin. Max and Milo carry as many food sacks as they could and Jason, Sonny, Spinelli and Robin take more to the kitchen ignoring Sam and Carly.

Sam and Carly wonder what is going on and Sonny tells Max to put a hold on lunch until Sam and Carly leave.

The four of them walk over to where Sam and Carly are and Jason knows they will follow the four of them to the den. Jason whispers in Robin's ear "a united front." Robin nods her head knowing what he meant. The six of them go into the den and Sonny closes the door to prevent the yelling that Sam and Carly were going to do from getting out of there. He hoped Robin knew Sam would try to attack her, he knew he needed to protect Robin like he had promised Stone he would do. He had really screwed that up. He wasn't going to anymore. Robin was going to have to adjust to life in the organization again. He would be there for her. He promised himself and Stone that.

Jason takes hold of Robin's hand surprising her but she grips his hand quickly showing a united front just like Jason said.

"What the hell are you doing holding Robin's hand? Why is she even here? We have wedding plans to go over and Jason its time you started helping with them. I don't know why you haven't wanted to discuss our wedding but we really need to otherwise there will be no wedding."

Jason knows she is going to be upset but he doesn't seem to be that upset over it. He knows that he hasn't wanted to discuss wedding plans and he wonders why. He knows that this is going to hurt her but he just is a little upset about that, not all that much and wonders why. Jason calmly says. "I am not going to discuss wedding plans with you, Sam because there will be no wedding. I'm not marrying you Sam, but I am getting married in a few weeks to Robin."

There is stunned silence for a minute and then Sam starts yelling as does Carly.

Carly says "You can't marry the Saint she ruined our family and Michael's life."

"How can you say something like that to me? I have stood by you through everything and we will be getting married. I forgive you for this awful joke. It's a joke. Not very funny."

"Sam, this ring on my finger says this is not a joke. Jason and I are getting married in a month. He put this ring on my finger. Jason and I admitted we still love each other and always have. That while we have been with other people we have always loved each other and Jason called me over here earlier today and we all went and got food and my engagement and wedding rings for our wedding which is going to happen soon. I'm sorry if you are hurt Sam but this is real."

"You lying whore." Sam screams. "Jason would never forgive you for costing him Michael."

Jason said "Do not call Robin a whore she doesn't and wouldn't ever cheat on someone she was with and she is with that person and no one else. She doesn't have to wait and take a paternity test to find out who her baby's father is." Jason said this calmly.

"Of course she wouldn't who would want her with her having HIV."

"Sam, do not ever bring that up again. Robin is not HIV it is just something in her blood, a virus."

"A virus that could kill you if you are ever with her sexually." Sam says.

"He has never cared about that. Jason wanted to be with me so much that we made love, had sex, and yes that was risky but that was Jason's choice to be with me intimately, he wanted me that much. To be with me that much."

"Robin, get out. Jason and I need to discuss our wedding which is going to happen in two weeks."

"Do not ever tell my little sister to get out of _my house _ever again. This is my house not yours and I will have whoever I want in my house and she is also Jason's fiancé, Sam. You may not want to hear this but they are getting married. I saw him buy the rings and put the ring that Jason bought Robin which happened to be the most expensive ring in the store on her finger. Why did he do that if he wasn't going to marry Robin?"

"Oh god," Sam said sitting down hard in a chair.

"Jason, I'm your best friend and I tolerated you marrying Sam, but I will not tolerate you marrying Robin so you have to choose me who has been by your side all these years or Robin who left you to run off to Paris. I will not be your best friend anymore if you marry Robin."

Jason looks at Robin and tells Carly. "Carly I choose Robin. I am marrying Robin and there is nothing you two say that will change my mind. Carly, you cost me Robin years ago I am choosing her this time because I don't want to be without her again. Not for you, Carly or for you Sam."

Sam yells and runs at Robin intent on hitting her, attacking her. Sam lands on the floor from Robin hitting her and Sam gets up shocked as is everyone else. She runs at her again and Robin scissor kicks her this time and she tells Sam. "I understand you are angry that Jason chose me over you two but get over it and move on. Carly, you made him choose and you thought you would win again but this time you lost. Now I am hungry and I am going to eat and you are not invited to eat with me. I don't care rather you stay or go that's up to Sonny but as for the food it is mine and you two screeching monkeys don't get any of it. I hate whiners and you two are the biggest whiners I have ever encountered." Robin turns to leave the room and Jason retakes her hand and starts to walk out with her when Sam yells Jason's name and he doesn't even look at her, he just goes out with Robin their hands linked.

Sonny tells the two screeching monkeys Carly and Sam to get out and calls for Milo to get them out when they refuse to leave. Milo throws them out and then goes back in and the six of them sit down to eat.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


End file.
